watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Goat Simulator
Goat Simulator is an action video game where the player controls a goat and causes havoc in a open world to gain points. Video Synopsis Part One The first part was uploaded on March 30th, 2014 and was the 75th video uploaded onto the channel. The first video had Renae, Sydney, Andrea, and Rashae participating. As they begin the game, Renae and Rashae are confused as to what they're playing as, though they both are upset that the goat doesn't look intelligent. Sydney is at an apartment block where she attempts to lick a girl but ends up headbutting her. Andrea is on the streets and gets hit by a car which catches her by surprise. Renae headbutts a man and grabs him with the goat's tongue. Rashae headbutts a car, causing it to explode and make the goat fly back. Andrea rolls around in the dirt when a car catches her by surprise, she mentions that her goat being stuck on the speeding car should count as being airborne for more than two seconds. Sydney is still at the apartment block with a melon stuck to the goat's tongue. Renae drags a man with the goat's tongue as Andrea spends a moment to lick a melon continuously. Sydney sees a water park and goes down the slide. Renae sees a group of protesters and headbutts them, making them fly, much to Renae's delight. Rashae headbutts a car at a gas station and causes the whole thing to blow up, to which she says was awesome. Andrea runs towards a truck and, as expected, gets run over by it. Sydney headbutts a stationary truck which explodes on impact. Andrea slows the time to watch the goat get run over by a truck as Sydney causes another car to explode and comments that any animal lovers should just stop watching. Rashae encounters a glitch where the goat's head is stuck on a wall of a pool. Sydney causes an explosion at a gas station, in the mean time, Renae is causing havoc at a party. Rashae attempts to headbutt a man in slow motion but misses. Andrea is flown in midair as she argues that she had to have been airborne for more than six seconds. Sydney is at a party and "dances" with the people before deciding to headbutt one of them. Rashae headbutts a man into a pool, as Andrea causes destruction elsewhere. Sydney gets hit by a car which catches her by surprise. The girls continue to cause destruction in the city until the end of the video. Sydney mentions afterwards that they played this game as a break away from Outlast. Part Two The second part was uploaded on June 13th, 2014 and was the 101st video uploaded onto the channel. The second video had Renae, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Rashae participating. The video begins and Renae expresses her excitement about playing the game, saying that it is her all time favorite. They begin the game as Rashae and Renae makes the goat shriek until it lets out a weird sound that confuses them both. Mackenzie headbutts a watermelon but didn't expect it to wreck the fence in front of it. She headbutts a car and also did not expect it to explode. She later compares it to Superman when he first got his power, being unable to control them. Andrea is on a tower with another goat stuck on the goat's tongue. Mackenzie approaches a bystander and headbutts him. The girls ascend the tower and enter its opening and are teleported to a room. Andrea notices that the goat's tongue is still connected to the other goat. The girls enter a door and see a row of goats and a throne at the end of the room, they are delighted by this and demand the other goats to bow down to them (which they do anyway). The girls sit on the throne, but they are then teleported outside and gain the ability to summon other goats. Mackenzie walks on the street but gets annoyed when the goat drags its butt on the ground. Rashae sees a greenhouse and decides to trash it, Mackenzie attempts to find the goat's genitals and Andrea continues to summon goats. Renae is being dragged by a car, as Mackenzie attempts to only headbutt a man and not the car at the gas station, but fails as everything around her explodes. Andrea is at an apartment block and completely destroys it. Renae come to the group of protesters and attacks them, causing them to run away. Mackenzie also sees the group of protesters and decides to attack them as well. Andrea and Mackenzie hop onto a treadmill which sends the goat flying miles away. This causes Andrea to jump and throw the controller. Andrea, Renae, and Rashae find an item and uses it in a field, but the goat spins on a pedestal which confuses them. Meanwhile, Mackenzie is causing havoc at a party and attempts to chase a truck but the goat just drags its butt along the away. The others get "abducted" by alien, but Andrea and Rashae get dropped along the ascent. They eventually get into the ship but learn that it was a trap as they are dumped into space. Rashae attempts to move the goat but it doesn't move, meanwhile, Mackenzie is just summoning goats. Andrea meanders in space when a cow flies into the goat. Part Three The third part was uploaded on August 28th, 2014 and was the 137th video uploaded onto the channel. The third video had Renae, Andrea, Mackenzie and Molly participating. As the girls begin the game, Molly headbutts a man but immediately gets hit by a car, to which she calls immediate karma. Mackenzie headbutts a man into a tunnel, as Renae and Andrea jump into a dam, Renae being worried that the goat wouldn't be able to swim. Molly headbutts a car and explodes it, but is disappointed that she only got 50 points for it. Renae finds the Ninja Turtles and is excited and decides to lick them. She continues to cause havoc with the Ninja Turtles, as Mackenzie inputs something into a chat. Meanwhile, Molly and Andrea are transporting a person who is on their back. Renae attempts to drive a boat but the goat glitches out as it flies off away from the city. Mackenzie and Molly are at a roof top party and causes havoc at the party. Andrea is at an art exhibit and headbutts all the people there and commands that they all die in her presence. Renae is in the ocean when she encounters a whale whose water spout causes the goat to glitch out again. The goat descends, letting out a shriek, which catches Renae off guard. She finds herself under a road, which confuses her. Andrea is still at the art exhibit and notes that on of the "art" is just a trash can. Meanwhile, Molly headbutts people off of the roof and into their deaths, as Mackenzie headbutts Deadmau5. Andrea gains a grappling tongue, as Renae's goat once again glitches. Andrea latches onto a carousel with the goats tongue. spinning it. Renae attempts to ride a bike but instantly falls off, she tries again and comments that the goat needs training wheels. Molly runs around town with a person still on the goat's back, as Renae's goat glitches again until it is stuck. Gallery File:Goat Simulator 1.png|Part One Thumbnail File:Goat Simulator 2.png|Part Two Thumbnail File:Goat Simulator 3.png|Part Three Thumbnail External Links Category:Gaming Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Rashae Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2014